A Man's Resistance
by Angelina Hope
Summary: This story has taken place at the time of Ben 10000. Ben and Gwen have lived for years together and have started feeling attracted towards each other in a different way. Will they admit their feelings for each other and if yes, how?...
1. Chapter 1

**A Mans' Resistance**

Disclaimer: _I don't own any Ben 10 characters. This is just for fun._

 **Story Introduction** : This story has taken place at the time of Ben 10000. Ben and Gwen have lived together for 7 years now. They have got very close and frank with each other but still they haven't admitted any feelings for each other.

 **Part I**

It was night. Ben 10000 was working on his mainframe computer. Focused and determined. At this point no one could distract him, except one person, Gwen. She entered his office. A young body with beauty overloaded. The sound of her footsteps drew his attention. He turned to her, looked at her mesmerized, yet no fluctuation in his facial expression. He smiled and greeted her. She greeted him back.

She was carrying a mischievous smile on her face. He quickly guessed that she was up to something.

"Do you want something?" Ben asked.

"Nope, just thought of chilling a bit."

"Oh, okay" and he returned to his work.

After some moments she said "Ben!"

" Yeah!" He answered still looking at the screen of his computer.

"Don't you feel attracted to any women?" she asked.

"Huh! Where did it came from?" he said grinning.

"I was just curious. You are not in a relationship despite being surrounded by women. Why? Aren't you drawn to them?"

He laughed shortly and said "Yeah, I am sometimes but I resist that. You can say it is the result of my training."

"But why? You don't need to resist now. You are a man now, you have needs, bodily needs, then why to suppress your desires."

"You won't understand Gwen, it has just became my habit." he said still focusing on his work. "By the way why are you so interested in my relationships nowadays." he asked her, a huge smirk on his face.

"Just like that. I was just curious" she said trying to avoid the question. " But at least you should try to change your habit Ben."

"No need of it Gwen. I don't have any desires for any other girl. Those girls are so silly sometimes. They can't attract me ."

" Then who can attract you Ben?" she asked with a flirting tone.

"I can say, no one. A guy like me is 'very hard to get'. They can't get me so easily. I have been trained hard to resist."

"Oh, so you want to say that you can resist any women." she said getting agitated a little.

"Yeah, for sure."

"So you can resist me also?" she said smirking.

He paused and thought for a moment and then said "Yes , of course.

"Really? Think twice Ben 10000."

"You want to try me." Ben said.

"You mean like a bet."

"Yes, a bet."

"Okay, I'm in. Let's have some fun."...

* * *

Introduction: This is my first story on fan fiction. I would welcome any suggestion for improvising.

If you enjoyed please let me know. I will soon upload the second part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

"But there should be some conditions" Ben said.

"Conditions? What kind of conditions."

"As it is a bet, there will be a winner and a loser. So, there should be something for winner and loser."

" You mean a reward."

"Yes."

"Okay, if you win I would never doubt on your powers. And I will fulfill any of your demands. And if you lose, you have to fulfill my one wish."

"Okay, I am good with this."

"Okay then, let's start the game...

* * *

"Let's go to my place" Gwen said.

"Okay, let's go" Ben replied.

She held his hand and then took him to her room.

Her room was already prepared. Lighted with candles and scented with flowers. The overall look of the room was completely romantic.

"It seems like someone was already in mood" Ben said jokingly.

Gwen grinned and pushed him to the couch. She stood in front of him five feet apart. She then turned her back to him and started removing her clothes, slowly and seductively.

Ben was gazing at her in astonishment. How beautiful her body looked, so smooth that you cannot resist your feelings to touch it, to feel it.

He felt a yearning for her.

Gwen was confident with her actions. She did each and every step with such a perfection and grace. But deep down her heart was throbbing. She was nervous. She was afraid to face him. She removed most of her clothing and now was in her lingerie still facing away from him.

Ben stood up, got closer to her and held her gently from the back. He gently moved his hands to her belly. Gwen shivered, her heart pounding. He caressed her neck and moved his lips lightly on it. Gwen's eyes widened.

"It's been only ten minutes Ben and you were not able to resist" Gwen said playfully trying to make the environment light.

Ben whispered in her ears " I don't want to win Gwen. I want to lose myself to you. I don't want to resist you. I want you in my life Gwen forever. I want to be a part of your life.

These words took Gwen to surprise. She didn't expected this from Ben now. It took her a moment to realize his words. She felt a strong emotion flowing through her. She turned to face him. Her eyes were glistening. She always wanted him more than anything. And now finally she could have him. It was the most precious moment of her life. She just wanted to be in that position. She never felt so wanted, so loved.

Ben leant closer to her staring at her luscious lips. Gwen closed her eyes and they kissed. Gwen melted in his arms. She wanted to kiss him forever. It was her first kiss. She saved it for his Ben. She knew that one day Ben will be hers. And now she was having the fruit of her patience.

They were kissing slowly, passionately, savoring every bit of it. Ben hands were running on her body feeling every inch of her exposed skin. It was a blissful moment for both of them.

After sometime they broke the kiss and looked in each other's eyes.

"I love you Ben" Gwen said in a soft tone.

"I love you too Gwen."

Ben held Gwen up in his arms in bridal style and led her to the bed.

He wanted her, he needed her and he could not resist her now.

Gwen knew his needs and she wanted to fulfill them. She wanted him to take every inch of her. She gave him every rights on her.

Ben put her on bed and kissed her passionately, moving towards her neck.

Gwen gasped. It felt so good. His lips were soft and gentle. She wanted him to continue forever. But he stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"What happened Ben?" Gwen asked with a confused look.

"Gwen..."

* * *

 **Note: I will upload next chapter soon.**

 **Please comment your feedback :)**


End file.
